


The Truth Behind Josie

by WalterDisneys



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Josie Pye, Josie Pye Is Reflecting On Her Status, Josie Pye is Lonely, Josie isn't so sure she likes being perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterDisneys/pseuds/WalterDisneys
Summary: Josie Pye didn't realize that being beautiful could be so lonely.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Truth Behind Josie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkaiSimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiSimay/gifts).



In such a minuscule town such as Avonlea, everyone in the upper and lower schools of the town knew Josie Pye, and almost everybody has had an experience with her rather snarky judgements and remarks.

Josie seemed to be exceedingly rudely particular, only tolerating everyone and everything if they were one specific way; perfect. She never came into school without a head full of curls, her light face of makeup, and one of her signature purple dresses. Her golden locks were always in a half up-do, fastened securely by a purple bow. She appeared to look down on everyone and everything as if they were beneath her. Like they were a speck of dirt on her perfectly polished combat boots. Everyone talked about Josie. About how horrible she was. About how she could and would never have any genuine friends if she kept her condescending attitude as prominent as it was.

What they didn't realize was that Josie was on the verge of an emotional collapse. It wasn't her fault! She didn't want to come into school every single day only to have everybody hate her or fear her. That was never the sort of person she wanted to be throughout her life, and she wouldn't have been, if it hadn't been for the strict, precise teachings of her mother and father.

Ever since she was a kid, they instilled into her brain that she was superior to the other people around her. It was the same occurrence every single day.

"Josie, you're a pretty girl. Prettier than your average peers. Beauty is power," was the nightly lecture that she received from her ever-so-prim mother - all she could do in response was nod, subjugated to see the world from one single perspective. Had she known any differently, she would have realized it was incorrect.

And oh, how incorrect it was.

Now, she found herself more alone than ever. Upon her appearance to school each day, everyone would get silent, and she noted how impossible it was to ignore the girls shuffling uncomfortably away from her when she walked near. It was slight, for she knew they were trying to be polite, but nonetheless, nobody really wanted to be near her for fear of her lashing out at them.

It was impossible to ignore the girls running around at lunch together, laughing, all while Josie watched from the small corner of the classroom without a person acknowledging her stare which, had they taken the time to look, they would have seen was pleading for a friend. It was hard to see all of the girls, with their god forsaken positive attitudes and never-ending smiles, surrounded by their friends.

"Losers. They will never get husbands while they behave like children," she would scoff.

Yet, she knew that they were happy. They were truly happy. They had friends. They had people they could genuinely trust and confide in. What did she have? She had herself. She only had herself. As she watched the girls hug their friends and laugh, she came to a realization.

She was lonely. She was so unbelievably lonely. She felt entirely isolated from the rest of the world. For the first time in a long time, she allowed her eyes to well with tears as the realization dawned on her. She was replaceable. No one truly considered her a friend. She would be lucky if anyone even considered her an acquaintance.

She wasn't a bad person. After all, bad was not born, it was bred.


End file.
